<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupcakes by Andromeda_Nova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695455">Cupcakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Nova/pseuds/Andromeda_Nova'>Andromeda_Nova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, fem!reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Nova/pseuds/Andromeda_Nova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending a rainy day indoors wasn't so bad when you can make cupcakes. And then throw said cupcakes back and forth at each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cupcakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this fic came while sending to @champion-prism on Tumblr. So this fic is for them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy day in Wyndon. It ruined Leon’s and Y/N’s original plan of going to the park for a walk then going out to eat. They spent Leon’s off day so far in his living room just streaming a show they've seen plenty of time before while scrolling through their phones.</p><p>Y/N moved her head off on Leon’s shoulder to get a better view of outside the apartment. It was just rain pouring down harder than before. There was no point in trying to wait out the rain so they could go on their date. Their plans were just ruined. She leaned her head back on Leon’s shoulder only for him to put an arm around her and kiss the top of her head.</p><p>She smiled and looked back up at the tv. Those cupcakes looked so good right now. It wasn’t too late in the day to start baking. Y/N began thinking of everything needed. They had at least one box of mix in the pantry. She used up the last of premade frosting when she made a cake for a friend. There should still be an unopened bag of powdered sugar though. Making the frosting wouldn’t take too long.</p><p>Y/N sat back up. “Want to bake cupcakes with me?”</p><p>Leon looked outside and back at Y/N. “It’s probably a better use of our time than watching reruns.”</p><p>They left the room and headed to the kitchen. Y/N went into the pantry and began pulling out the ingredients needed. Leon pulled his hair back into a bun remembering the last time he helped with Y/N’s baking. He wasn’t letting any hair get in the batter this time.</p><p>Leon went over to the sink and washed his hands. “What do you want me to help with?”</p><p>Y/N pulled an apron out of a draw and tied it on before heading over to the sink herself. “Put up the dishes and preheat the oven for now.” She lathered her hands under the warm water. “I’ll let you know if I can think of anything else.”</p><p>Leon let Y/N do most of the work, only helping with what she asked and keeping the kitchen clean. He spent most of the time washing any dishes that were made.</p><p>It wasn’t long till batter had begun to be poured into paper cups on a cupcake tray. Leon watched as Y/N worked. "How do you get them so fluffy?"</p><p>"Ignore the directions and fill two-thirds of the cup instead of halfway." Y/N explained as she scraped the sides of the bowl to get enough batter for the last cupcake tin.</p><p>"It’s never too much?"</p><p>"Sometimes. You just have to practice and a good eye for measuring without actually measuring." She handed Leon the empty bowl and spoon. She tapped the pan against the counter, getting rid of any air pockets before placing the pan in the oven. </p><p>She set a timer on her phone before she grabbing another bowl from the cabinet underneath the counter. “What color should I make the frosting?”</p><p>Leon wiped off the last bit of batter in the bowl with a napkin. “Would it be possible to have red?”</p><p>Y/N opened up a small bin containing gel food coloring. She grabbed the container for red and opened it. “There’s not enough for that. It’s just going to end up pink. Got another color?”</p><p>Leon threw away the napkin and put the bowl into the sink. “Not really. Just make it pink since you have that open already.”</p><p>Y/N mixed the frosting going by memory. She made the recipe plenty of times in her life. She covered the bowl with a lid and placed it in the fridge while they waited on the cupcakes to finish up.</p><p>"Do we have sprinkles?" Leon asked as he watched the cupcakes slowly rise in the oven.</p><p>"I think all I got left is snowflakes."</p><p>"I know you got other things to decorate them. I want to send a photo of some of them to my mom." He sounded excited about showing off the homemade dessert.</p><p>"If there are any chocolate bars left we could make some chocolate shavings while the cupcakes finish up in the oven." </p><p>They went to work creating the chocolate shavings. Y/N only stopping her work to take the cupcakes out of the oven. They waited about 5 minutes before the cupcakes out of the pan and moving them into the fridge to cool off quickly.</p><p>It took a bit but it was finally time to decorate the cupcakes. Everything was going fairly peaceful and as messy free, as you could get. </p><p>“I can’t remember the last time I helped you bake.” Leon over sprinkled some of the chocolate shavings on his cupcake.</p><p>Y/N looked over at the overabundance of chocolate shavings. “It’s cause you over decorate.”</p><p>Leon held up the cupcake. “This is the perfect amount of decoration.”</p><p>“You can’t even see the pink frosting anymore.”</p><p>Leon smirked. “I think you can still see it.”</p><p>“It’s just chocol-,” Y/N felt the cupcake squished onto her face and then pulled it away. “Leon! What was that for!?”</p><p>“You can see the frosting now. So it was the perfect amount of decorations." Leon laughed. Y/N grabbed a rubber spoon she had been using to apply frosting on the cupcakes. Leon took a few steps back sensing her plan. "I don't think that's necessary."</p><p>"I think it is." She took a step forward every time Leon took a step back. “Don’t you want to be matching?”</p><p>Leon backed into the counter. “I have a suspension that I don’t have a choice.” He could have easily got away if wanted. At this point it was only fair he accepted his fate.<br/>
Y/N took the spoon and booped his nose, covering him with frosting. “Actually, that’s not enough.”</p><p>Leon wiped his face with his hand and ran it across Y/N’s forehead. “Glad we could agree.”</p><p>In moments, they began running the kitchen chasing each other wielding spoons full of frosting to fling back and forth. Cupcakes were thrown at each other. Leon had the sense to pick the cupcakes from where they landed to try a preserve some of the cupcakes to eat later.</p><p>The kitchen became covered in frosting and torn apart cupcakes. Y/N’s apron was rendered useless. A smear of frosting went across her back. Leon had managed to avoid his hair in the cupcakes but the reverse wasn’t the same. Everything would be a pain to clean later.</p><p> It finally slowed down once Y/N had threatened to throw flour. Leon had quickly pulled her into a hug as a preventive measure from her being able to follow through with the threat. All they could do was look around and laugh at the mess.</p><p>"We're so mature." Leon leaned his forehead down against Y/N's. </p><p>“The perfect example of responsible adults.” She placed a quick peck on his lips. “We should get to cleaning this up.”</p><p>Leon brought a hand up to her face and held her cheek. He ran his thumb over her cheek wiping frosting away. "Or I could hold you like this for a bit longer?"</p><p>"That does sound nice.” Leon placed a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“So that’s a yes?” He continued to place soft across her face.</p><p>She smiled. “Just for a little bit.” </p><p>“So am I allowed to help next time?”</p><p>"Oh, definitely not."</p><p>"What did I do wrong this time? I thought we were having fun here." He tried to sound offended by her statement.</p><p>"Shoving a cupcake in my face is the exact opposite of being helpful." Y/N couldn’t take what she said seriously and laughed a bit as she talked.</p><p>"Well, I think this was more fun than us going back to doing nothing once the cupcakes were done." </p><p>"I'll give you that." She stood on her toes and held onto Leon for support before placing a kiss on his nose.</p><p>"I love you so much." </p><p>"Even after I got frosting in your hair?"</p><p>"I don't know if you'll believe me. I think I love you more." He placed a kiss on top of her forehead. </p><p>"You're such a sap." </p><p>"Only for you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>